Conventional connector assemblies used to connect electrical terminals typically include a main body which is adapted to mount about a clip having a series of electrical terminals. Each of the electrical terminals is designed to receive an opposing electrical terminal to create an electrical connection. As known to those skilled in the art, movement of connected electrical terminals can result in fretting corrosion at the interface of the electrical terminals. In particular, the movement of the connected electrical terminals allows for oxidation to occur at the electrical interface. The oxidation creates an oxide layer, which has a high resistance and can cause an undesirable open circuit.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved connector assemblies for securely connecting electrical terminals, including connector assemblies operable to reduce, if not eliminate, any movement between the connected electrical terminals thereby eliminating any fretting corrosion.